THE SERECT RELATIONSHIP
by Nick Jonas Girl
Summary: Josie and Vaughn are dating behind Lucas' back. What will happen if Josie getting sick brings Josie and Lucas closer together or will the new girl get every guys attention. Vosie, Carshal, maybe Jucas
1. JEALOUSY

**Why Them Not Me?**

**Normal P.O.V**

It was a normal day at Black Hole High. Science class was in session. Professor Z was talking about atoms and how they work.

"Hey Josie." Vaughn whispered to Josie from two seats down.

"What?" Josie asked while sending Vaughn a small smile.

"Here." Vaughn whispered again.

Vaughn threw a piece of paper to Josie while professor Z was writing on the board. Lucas just stared at them. Josie opened the letter. It read;

_Josie,_

_Hey. Meet me at the lounge at 7:30._

_Vaughn_

Josie looked back at Vaughn. He mouthed to her _write back._

"Today we are learning that atoms are made up of small particles; Protons, Neutrons and Electrons, each particle has it's own properties. An electrical property or charge, or each particle determines it's behavior." Professor Z says looking straight at Josie Trent sitting there staring at Vaughn.

"Now Josie what did I just say?" Professor Z asked.

"You said that I should be paying attention." Josie answered.

"Correct." Professor Z said.

"You said that atoms are small particles and that they all determine they're own behavior." Lucas answered.

"Finally a student other than Corrine whose actually paying attention today. No offense Corrine." Professor Z stated.

"None taken Professor Z." Corrine said.

Class Status; Josie- Passing notes and talking to Vaughn. Vaughn- passing notes and talking to Josie. Lucas- paying attention but being jealous of Josie and Vaughn. Corrine- Completely paying attention. Marshal- Designing CD covers for his band 'Magnet 360' and staring at Corrine. Stewart- Never gets the work so why pay attention?. Madison- Fixing her nails.

Josie opened the letter again. She writes;

I can't I got a final rehearsal for Romeo and Juliet, I have the actual play for all the parents and teachers and then I'm hanging out with Corrine, Marshal especially Lucas. If I say I can't hang out with them afterwards and after I already said yes I'll be acting suspicious because I wouldn't lie. I would say I was hanging out with Vaughn. He will know somethings up.

Josie

Josie threw the note back to Vaughn. He read it and he got mad.

The bell rang and science class was over. Vaughn had wrestling, Marshal was with 'Magnet 360', Josie,Corrine and Lucas had Drama class.

"Hey you guys. I'll meet you in class." Josie said while watching Vaughn talk to his father Victor Pearson.

"Okay." Corrine answered.

"Are you sure? I'll wait for you." Lucas asked looking into Josie's Hazel eyes.

"I'll be okay, I need to get something from my room." Josie said looking down because she knew that if she looked at him, he would know she's lying.

"Okay. Fine." Lucas said upset.

Corrine and Lucas walked the oppisite way from Josie.

"Vaughn wait up!" Josie yelled from down the hall.

"What?" Vaughn answered back.

"Don't be like this Vaughn." Josie said.

"Like what? I just want to hang out with my girl." Vaughn said while looking at his watch.

"I'm sorry. I'll tell him tonight. I promise." Josie said while playing with Vaughn's hands.

"Okay." Vaughn said. Vaughn leaned into kiss Josie.

"Wait." Josie said looking into Vaughn's Blue eyes.

"What?" Vaughn asked in a concerned voice.

"Are you coming to the play tonight?" Josie asked.

"Of course I'm coming to watch my girlfriend. She has a big part." Vaughn said.

"Don't you both have class?" Professor Z asked looking at the both of them.

"I'm going there now." Vaughn said. Vaughn leaned into kiss Josie on the cheek.

"Me too. Bye." Josie said leaving.

When she arrived to class Mr. Corelli was already instructing the class.

"Josie your late." Mr. Corelli said.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find my books." Josie answered quickly.

"Nice one." Corrine said.

"Lucas and Josie on stage for you're scenes." Mr. Corelli called.

Josie put her books down and walked on stage. Vaughn was watching by the door.

"Romeo oh Romeo. Where art thou thy Romeo?" Josie said looking away from Lucas's eyes. Lucas didn't know why.

Then Ms. Durst walked into the room.

"We need to know if the kissing scene is ready." Ms. Durst said.

"Lucas, Josie. Show Principal Durst." Mr. Corelli said.

Lucas put his hand on Josie's face and leaned into kiss her.

"Wait I can't do this." Josie said running away.

"What?" Lucas said looking confused.

"I don't know." Corrine said bitting her lower lip.

"I thought you said they were ready?" Ms. Durst asked.

"JOSIE WAIT!" Lucas yelled running after her.

Review please!

Give some ideas on what you want to happen in my story.


	2. MY TRUE FEELINGS

My True Feelings?  
"Josie wait!"Lucas yelled.  
Lucas runs in front of Josie and stops her. "What's wrong?" Lucas asked.  
"Nothing."Josie replied.  
"If there's nothing wrong why didn't you kiss me"  
"I...I..."Josie said stuck, not knowing what to say.  
"You?" Lucas asked, wanting to know what happened.  
"Did I do something wrong? Please Josie don't lie to me." He added.  
Josie turns away from Lucas and runs down the stairs. Josie started to run to faster,to fast for Lucas. Lucas got tired and had to rest. Josie ran into Vaughn at the bottom of the stairs. Vaughn's books fell out of his hands.  
"Sorry." Josie said pushing past Vaughn and she kept running.  
"Wait Josie!" Vaughn said worried about Josie.  
Josie stopped running. She turned around at the feel of Vaughn's hand on her shoulder.  
"What's Wrong?" Vaughn asked.  
"Nothing...Everything...I don't know...I can't..." Vaughn cuts her off.  
"Slow down. Your confusing me." Vaughn said stroking Josie's Reddish brown hair.  
"I didn't know I was talking fast." Josie said.  
Vaughn pulled Josie into a hug while asking her if she was alright. Lucas comes up behind Josie and Vaughn.  
Lucas clears his throat. He clears his throat again causing Josie to back away from Vaughn.  
"Lucas...I..."Josie said being cut off by Lucas.  
"Save it." Lucas said with an attitude.  
"Hey Lucas." Vaughn said clueless.  
"Whatever." Lucas said replying to Vaughn.  
"I can explain." Josie said.  
"I said save it!" Lucas said.  
"We're just friends." Josie said.  
Vaughn's face turned from a happy face to an angry face. Lucas smiled when he heard that they were 'Just Friends.  
"JUST FRIENDS? Okay I guess asking you to go steady with me and you saying yes was all a lie." Vaughn yelled.  
"So you are going out?" Lucas asked confused.  
"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Josie and Vaughn yelled at Lucas.  
"Well I was gonna ask you out, but I guess I got my answer." Lucas said upset walking away.  
"Lucas wait!" Josie said feeling bad for Lucas. Lucas didn't stop, he kept walking.  
"FORGET ABOUT HIM!"Vaughn yelled at Josie.  
"IF THIS IS HOW IT'S GONNA BE EXCLUDING LUCAS FROM EVERYTHING THEN I'M DONE!" Josie screamed.  
"Remember I told you to tell Lucas before that we were dating! But did you? NO!-Wait... what do you mean your done?" Vaughn asked confused.  
"Nothing." Josie said feeling bad that she didn't tell Lucas in the first place.  
"I tried... but the words wouldn't come out.  
"There's a reason you haven't told Lucas, isn't there?" Vaughn asked.  
"I-" Josie was cut off by Principal Durst, causing her to not answer Vaughn's question.  
"Curfew is in 10 minutes you two." Ms. Durst said.  
Josie just walked away. She was confused of her feelings for Vaughn and Lucas.  
"Josie!" Vaughn yelled.  
"We're not finished here!" Vaughn added.  
"Well I'm done!" Josie called back.  
THE NEXT DAY...IN PROFESSOR ZACHARY'S CLASS.  
Josie layed her head on her desk. Vaughn whispered to her.  
"You gotta talk to me." Vaughn said.  
"No I don't" Josie whispered back. Laying her head back on her desk.  
Lucas looked back at them. Corrine was smiling at Marshal.  
"One artery, the pulmonary artery, carries oxygen-poor blood, or deoxygenated blood,away from your heart to your lungs. This blood becomes oxygenated in the lungs. The walls of your arteries are thick and tough, but they are also flexible.  
Arteries expand as they recieve spurts of blood pumped under pressure from the heart. Most arteries lie deep below the skin. How ever arteries in your wrist, neck, and temples lie close to the surface. In these places you may easily feel your pulse.NOW CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHAT I JUST SAID?" Professor Zachary said seeing everyone not paying attention.  
Josie took her head off her desk, Vaughn stopped doodling Josie's name on his book. "Vaughn." Professor Zachary said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLEASE.  
SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG THE COMPUTER BROKE DOWN REMEMBER WHATEVER SCIENCE LESSON OCCURS...SOMETHING ALWAYS END UP HAPPENING WITH THAT LESSON.  
WHO WILL IT BE? 


End file.
